


Awkward and Slightly Aroused

by VanillaHorizon



Series: Fictober 2019 [28]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fictober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 05:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21221468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaHorizon/pseuds/VanillaHorizon
Summary: Julian was going to work in his clinic but the apprentice had to make sure he would come home and actually eat lunch, so she made and executed a plan to trick him into it.Day twenty-eight of the Fictober challenge.(Rated Teen and Up for thinly veiled references to adult content)





	Awkward and Slightly Aroused

**Author's Note:**

> Only my second Arcana fanfiction and I'm gonna be honest, this was going to be a smut piece but then it took a turn and I ended up with this instead.  
Prompt: Wall

Julian was dressed and ready to walk out the door when her voice stopped him where he stood.

Before he knew what was happening, she had shoved him up against the wall and he couldn't help but let out a soft moan as he started to bite his bottom lip.

"Julian, are you forgetting something?" she questioned him.

He sputtered for a reply but nothing really came to him as he stared down into her magical green eyes.

"I- I don't think so?" he told her.

She simply clicked her tongue at him and shook her head disapprovingly.

"You should be ashamed of yourself, Julian," she said as she narrowed her eyes at him.

He gaped at her before gulping in an attempt to calm his thundering heartbeat.

"What did I do?" he asked as she leaned in to nibble on the skin along his collarbone, making him bite his lip again, but this time in an attempt to muffle a moan.

"You tried to leave without giving me a kiss," she whispered against his neck before placing a soft kiss on his lips, leaving him utterly flustered.

"Now, you need to get to the clinic, I hope you have a good day." her voice was cheerful and bright as if she didn't just tease him mercilessly, knowing it would turn him on just before he had to leave.

"Who should be ashamed of themselves now?" he pouted before sighing loudly.

A smirk came across her face as he said that and she winked at him mischievously.

"That was just to make sure you came home for lunch today."

The innuendo hidden under her words did not go unnoticed and his entire face seemingly turned red, "Right, I should- should go and do the things with the clinic and stuff."

She watched him backpedal out the front door with amusement written on her face.

"Well, Malak, with that trick in mind, do you think he'll actually remember to take a break and come home to eat lunch today?"

The bird cawed loudly in reply.

"You're right, that was a mean trick, but if it was up to him then he would survive on nothing but black coffee and the occasional lobster claw, so someone has to make sure he eats."


End file.
